


Call me... Joker

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Insanity, Interrogation, Involuntary Laugh, Joaquin Phoenix is Joker, Joker (2019) spoilers, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker played by Joaquin Phoenix, Joker's Laugh, Laughter, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pathological Laugh, Post Joker (2019), Revelations, Vigilante Joker (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Arthur Fleck reunites with someone he never thought he'd ever see again... Bruce Wayne in a bat costume. His own creation.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Call me... Joker

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Joker movie, contains spoilers for Joker (2019)

His laugh echoed through the building, sick, deranged, and forced upon him. Arthur... No... Joker, he had shed Arthur Fleck when the famed Clown Revolt happened.

The revolt he started, a way to send a message that they weren't going to stand by as the elites of Gotham stepped on them.

Arthur continued laughing loudly, snorting and hiccuping during it all. A calm breath left him, his eyes drifting towards the door to the interrogation room as it opened to reveal a man wearing a black armored bodysuit with pointed ears upon a cowl, a large bat plastered on the chest of the suit.

"I never thought I'd see you. So, you're The Bat?" Arthur questioned, leaning forward in his seat. His cuffs jingled slightly as he stared directly at the man, he felt like he knew exactly who this man was... He could never forget a face.

"I need answers, Arthur." The masked man said, taking a seat across from the other.

"Arthur... I haven't been called that in such a long time, but look at you. It feels like just yesterday I tried to make you smile, before it all started." Joker replied, his eyes never leaving the other's. He gave a slight smile when the masked man reached up, pulling back the cowl to reveal an all too familiar face.

Bruce Wayne... Son of Martha and Thomas Wayne, the dark defender of Gotham. The thing he created.

"That's better. I now get it... The joke was always about us; the punchline is that I created you without really doing anything." Joker sighed wistfully and leaned back in his seat, his lips pursed slightly and he straightened, staring at Wayne intently.

"Give me answers, now. Five people lie dead in the street because of you, you're the one that started all of this." Bruce growled, his eyes narrowing at the clown.

"Not until you call me by my name." Joker replied, a smile appearing on his face. He then began to laugh, the sound was deranged and it hurt him, but he grew used to the involuntary ways of his sick laugh.

"Who are you then?" Bruce questioned, leaning in his seat slowly towards the laughing man.

"Call me... Joker."


End file.
